The State of Delaware has an extraordinary opportunity to develop a collaborative and comprehensive approach to clinical and translational science research and education. The DE-CTR Community Engagement and Outreach (CEO) Component of the DE-CTR will create the infrastructure, processes and network for engaging broad and diverse communities throughout the State in both practice-based and community-based translational research. While doing so, it will also create the backbone for integrating multiple developing statewide health promotion and disease prevention activities in clinical and translational science research education and support. In addition, it will incorporate innovative health information technologies for health communication and social marketing that will build interactive research engagement, learning, recruitment and dissemination activities throughout the State. CEO will also collaborate with community-oriented research efforts from the South Carolina Clinical and Translational Research Institute (SCTR) to enhance CEO development and foster interactive dissemination of research to South Carolina and the broader scientific community. An Institute of Medicine (lOM) report. Crossing the Quality Chasm, called for a major campaign to discover effective methods for improving health and reducing health disparities at the national, regional, state and local levels of society. Subsequent lOM reports have emphasized the needs to Accelerate Progress in Obesity Prevention and Explore Integration to Improve Population Health in order to promote healthy behaviors and better reach members of our diverse communities. These calls to action resonate in Delaware, a state that faces the challenge of mitigating the human impact and economic costs associated with relatively high levels of chronic disease and disability. Addressing this challenge effectively will require transformation ofthe process that moves clinical research findings into community and clinical practice settings that serve the needs of diverse populations. DE-CTR institutions will advance this agenda by involving community organizations and their representatives, healthcare providers, clinical practices, and institutional investigators in developing, implementing and evaluating translational research initiatives directed towards improving population health in the region. The CEO Component is a central aspect ofthe DE-CTR that will provide leadership and support for involving community organizations, primary care practices, diverse populations, statewide activities and DECTR investigators in collaborative, innovative models of clinical and translational science research. The long-term goal of CEO is to increase community involvement in the development of capacity, themes, implementation, evaluation and dissemination of clinical and translational science research.